Eres todo para mi
by sesshy love
Summary: Inuyasha es un enfermero recien graduado que es contratado por un millonario para que se haga cargo de su salud pues tiene un impedimento fisico pero por un accidente va a pasar algo entre ellos que podria cambierlo todo que sera eso? entra y l


Eres todo para mí

CAPITULO I

-Lo siento chicos tengo que irme, se me hace tarde y mañana empiezo mi nuevo trabajo -dijo algo apurado Inuyasha.

-haaa Inu no seas aguafiestas no te puedes ir que la fiesta se está poniendo buena -fue el reclamo a coro de todos sus amigos con los que estaba en la discoteca mas concurrida de todo Tokio celebrando que ya tenía un trabajo estable.

Junto a él estaba su mejor amigo desde la infancia, Miroku, con su novio Kouga con quien por una extraña razón no se llevaba bien, también los acompañaban Sango y Kagome que eran pareja desde hacía algún tiempo.

La verdad es que él era el único soltero del grupo y se sentía un poco fuera de lugar con las muestras de afecto de sus amigos y no se lo pensó dos veces al poner a su trabajo de excusa para librarse de tan embarazosa situación.

-Inu, si te vas ahora te nos vas a quedar debiendo una verdadera celebración, pero esta vez será en tu casa -le advirtió su "queridísimo" amigo Kouga.

-Esta bien les prometo que pronto haremos la dichosa fiesta en mi casa pero ahora me marcho.

Llegó a su casa muy cansado, se dio un baño, y dirigió sus pasos hasta su cama, listo para su reparador sueño.

BIP BIP BIP

Ese fue el molesto el molesto ruido con el que dio comienzo su primer día de trabajo. La verdad él no estaba muy motivado pero era la manera de convencer a su madre de que no era necesario que se viniera a vivir con él. En eso pensaba cuando atravesó las puertas de la mansión "Taisho" donde iba a ejercer su profesión de enfermero de la cual se acababa de graduar, no era con lo que él soñaba cuando decidió estudiar medicina, pero bueno, no podía pedir nada mejor, después de todo no era mas que un recién graduado de 20 años con nada de experiencia.

Esperaba en la reja de la mansión porque alguien viniera a abrirle. Se llevó una tremenda sorpresa cuando vio todo lo que había dentro de la casa, era una casa enorme y muy lujosa, nunca imaginó que algún día trabajaría para alguien tan rico

-Y bien ahora lo guiaré al cuarto del amo Sesshoumaru, su paciente mientras permanezca en esta casa, por favor acompáñeme.

El mayordomo de la casa era ya un hombre entrado en años, quizás demasiado para seguir trabajando, pero toda la atención que le pudiera estar prestando se vio nublada cuando hizo reparo en el hermoso cuadro que adornaba el descanso de las escaleras que los conducían hasta las habitaciones donde los esperaba el tal Sesshoumaru.

El hombre del cuadro era hermoso y de complexión trabajada aunque no en exceso, tenía los ojos de un hermoso color dorado, mientras que una fría y calculadora expresión adornaba su cara, haciendo que Inuyasha lo comparara con un enorme tempano de hielo, sus cabellos de un casi irreal color plateado decoraban su espalda hasta el nacimiento de sus glúteos…

-Señor Inuyasha, el amo Sesshoumaru lo espera, tenga la bondad de acompañarme.

-Por supuesto.

Si al principio quedó asombrado con la belleza de la casa ahora era solo algo nimio comparado con la hermosura y sensualidad que destilaba el señor de la casa, era tan hermoso, aún más de lo que se le veía en el cuadro y eso era mucho decir.

El estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón de piel, detrás de un buró y mostrándose de perfil, la poca luz que atravesaba las cortinas formaba una aureola divina a su alrededor que lo hacía parecer un ángel.

-Buenos días señor Kurasagua, al perecer usted piensa hacerse cargo de mi, o al menos va a intentarlo -dijo con un tono tan déspota que sacó a Inu de cualquier ensoñación que pudiera estar teniendo y le hizo ver que aquel ser tan hermoso no era mas que un demonio

-Buenos días Taisho-sama, como ya debe saber mi nombre es Kurasagua Inuyasha y a partir de hoy seré el encargado de mantener su salud. –le dijo en un tono respetuoso que disimulaba un eco de ofendido, aunque en realidad lo que mas le enojaba era que ni siquiera había abierto los ojos para dignarse a mirarlo. Ese gesto de superioridad en serio le estaba molestando.

Aún no comenzaba a trabajar y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo aceptado. En realidad no sabía de que pudiese estar enfermo ese hombre se veía fuerte y muy dispuesto a fastidiarle como para estar convaleciente, cuando aceptó el trabajo lo hizo totalmente a ciegas, no tenía ni idea de lo que padecía su paciente pero aún así lo aceptó, la verdad no era algo que le importara mucho.

-Bien Kurasagua-sama

-Inuyasha por favor –lo interrumpió, odiaba que lo llamasen por su apellido.

-Bien Inuyasha, Mioga te va a mostrar tu habitación, tienes que dormir aquí, no me puedes dejar solo ni un momento y antes de ir a algún lado tendrá que informármelo.

Inu no estaba muy contento con eso de tener que estar dando cuenta de sus actos, o verse en la obligación de abandonar su casa pero decidió que lo discutiría luego, pero eso pasó a segundo plano cuando mientras estaba saliendo vio a Sesshoumaru abrir los ojos, eran totalmente blancos y muertos pero aún así le produjeron un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda y terminó su camino justo en su cerebro donde se convirtió en una molesta sensación de culpa por haberlo juzgado del modo en que lo hizo.

-Está bien Sesshoumaru-sama se hará como usted diga, en este instante me preparo y enseguida estoy con usted –dijo después de un incómodo momento de silencio inducido por el shock de saber de su incapacidad física, pero siguió tratándolo con el mismo tono de antes como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero lo que mas le extrañó fue la momentánea expresión de asombro en el rostro del tempano mientras él salía por la puerta para después recuperarse

-Así que eres especial –pensó Sesshoumaru -bien veremos cuánto aguantas

CAPITULO II

Si le pincharan con una aguja apostava todo a que no habría echado sangre, que tipo tan estupido, y engreido, y odioso, y … sexy, NOOO, eso no es posible, no podia gustarle ese hombre tan egocentrico como le habia demostrado ser esa tarde, cuando despues de acomodarse se presento ante el como estaba planeado.

Lo molestio muchisimo como lo trato, como si fuera un perro. Le hizo perseguirle a todos lados, hasta le obligo a ponerse de rodillas frente a el con la excusa de abrocharle los zapatos.

En serio era solo el primer dia y ya odiaba su trabajo y detestava a su jefe.

-Creo de nada me va a servir seguir enojado, mejor me duermo y veremos mañana que pasa. -Decirlo y hacerlo fue lo mismo, cayo en un sueno reparador del que no desperto hasta la manana siguiente, no sin ayuda del reloj despertador por supuesto.

-Bien Sesshoumaru-sama es tiempo de que tome su bañ… -fue la presentacion de Inu en la alcoba de su paciente, en la que entro sin tocar y se llevo la mayor impresión de su vida, ahí frente a la ventana y dandole la espalda estaba Sesshoumaru, con la espalda descubierta y solo los pantalones del pijama.

Viendo a ese dios de la mala leche y la sensualidad mescladoz en un solo ente frente a el fue suficiente para que olvidara todos sus disjustos y sus mejillas se tineran de un rojo violento.

Sesshoumaru se acerco lentamente a el, puso sus manos en las mejillas ajenas y sonrio disfrutando de ese sonrojo que a pesar de no podia verlo sabia que estava ahí por el cambio de temperatura en esa region especial del cuerpo ajeno.

Y entonces sucedio lo que nunca en sus 25 años de vida habia pasado, se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos encontrados en ese momento y se fue acercando lentamente a los labios extraños que lo esperaban entreabiertos y unio los suyos a ellos que para su sorpresa le correspondian muy carinosamente, como cuidandolo y acariciandolo con su lengua aterciopelada que no se dio cuenta cuando lo habia invadido pero aun asi le correspondio de igual forma, sus labios eran exactamente del gusto mas delicioso que jamas habia probado, no podria comparalo con nada porque todos eran indignos de ese derecho. Sin haberselo propuesto ya sus manos se habian aduenado de la cintura de inu mientras las manos de este le rodeaban el cuello entrelazando sus dedos en sus plateados cabellos cosa que le producia un sinfín de sensaciones desconocidas hasta el momento.

Lo tenia arrinconado contra la pared y sus cuerpos acoplados de maneras inimaginbles empezaban a rozarse entre ellos, comenzando a despertar un bulto incomo en ambos pantalones.

Ambos estavan concientes de lo que estava pasando pero ninguno queria parar, estaban disfrutando de ese momento mas de lo que ninguno podia imaginar.

-Perdon amo Sesshouma… -fue todo lo que pudo decir Mioga cuando se encontro con semejante escena, Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru besandonse apasionadamente mientras las manos de Sessh ya estaban debajo de la camisa de Inu y las manos de este se encontraban en el pantalon de Sesshy dispuesto a despojarlo de su unica prenda.

Rapidamente se despegaron , Inu conmplatamente sonrojado y a Sesshy un leve tono rosa casi imperceptible le adornaba el rotro.

-Yo, lo.. lo.. si.. siento, la.. lamento haber interrumpido, con su p..permiso -dijo el sirviente que salio casi que corriendo de la habitacion.

-Oye, Sesshoumaru, yo, lo s..siento, no se lo que paso… ¡hey! Espera un momento , tu fuiste quien me beso primero –le reclamo Inu.

-¿¡QUE!?, perdon pero tu no te opusistes en ningun momento ¿o tengo que recordarte donde estaban tus manos cuando Mioga nos interrumpio? –dijo indignado Sesshoumaru por el reclamo.

El menor se puso rojo hasta la punta del pelo y se quedo callado porque habia entendido que el tambien habia sido responsable.

-Hay dios parecemos un par de niños regañados por su mama tratando de echarle la culpa al otro, ¿no te parece estupido?, somos dos hombres, que se gustan, ¿Por qué no lo tomamos con seriedad y terminamos lo que dejamos a medias? -dijo el mayor con una sonrisa picara acercandose peligrosamente a Inu.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué crees que estas diciendo?, por supuesto que n… -se acerca preocupado al ojidorado que yace en el piso por haber tropesado con el borde de la cama -¿Estas bien?

Mientras Inu acercaba su rostro al de Sesshoumaru para asegurarse que siguiera respirando, este de momento se levanto y junto sus labios haciendo que Inu perdiera el equilibrio y callera sobre el . –Auch, que para lucir tan flaco pesas bastante -se quejo Sessh, Inuyasha lo ignoro olimpicamente y fue el quien unio sus labios esta vez, muy apasionadamente, introduciendo sus manos por dentro del pantalon hasta dejarlo en boxers. –Vaya, perece que ya desperte la pasion en ti, me preguntaba cuanto tendria que esperar -eran los pensamientos de Sessh en ese momento.

CAPITULO III

Despues del fogoso encuentro entre Inu y Sessh habia pasado ya una semana, Inu habia estado llorando todos los dias despues de eso, porque el queria formar una relacion estable con Sesshoumaru y cuando se lo propuso despues de haber echo el amor lo unico que le contesto fue que no se creyera tan importante, que un hombre como el jamas estaria de pareja con un simple sirviente y le ordeno que avandonara la habitacion, aqullo destrozo algo mas que el orgullo de Inuyasha, porque en brazos de ese hombre habia perdido su virginidad y el muy estupido ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Si bien era cierto que ya habia estado con muchas chicas, recien aceptaba su condicion de bisexual, y que Sesshoumaru, su primera pareja hombre y quien le quito la virginidad lo tratara asi en verdad le afecto mucho.

Lo habia estado atendiendo como su paciente toda esa semana, sin dirijirle una sola palabra, aunque el tampoco se mostraba muy dispuesto a arreglar las cosas. Todas las noches soñaba con el momento en que estuvieron juntos, por mas que queria insultarlo y odiarlo simpre terminaba deceando sus besos y sus manos y … -¡Basta ya Inuayasha! –se dijo a si mismo golpeandose ambas mejillas muy fuerte –auch- se quejo acariciando el area danada.

-Bueno, tengo que ir a atender al odioso ese, asi que mejor me apuro antes de que venga a bucarme el mismo. –salio de su habitacion y se dirigio a la del tempano sin siquiera mirarse al espejo y pasando por alto su propia mano marcada como un cardenal en sus mejillas.

Cuando entro al cuarto el señor Mioga ya estava ayudando a Sessh a levantarse mientras este rechazaba el "acto de caridad" como el decia.

En cuento sintieron su precensia Sesshoumaru siguio como si no hubiera nadie mas aparte de el y el señor Mioga, quien se giro y se quedo mirando fijamente a la cara del menor.

-Inuyasha sama que le sucedió a su rostro, ¿acaso alguien lo golpeo? –Sesshoumaru por un segundo imperceptible puso cara de preocupacion , pero despues volvio a poner su mascara de frialdad -¿En mi rostro?. –pregunto extrañado, que el recordara nadie le habia pegado, ademas ni siquiera tenia contacto con el mundo, el maldito de Sesshoumaru no lo dejaba salir en ningun momento, que casulidad que simpre que estaba planeando salir el muy maldito necesitaba de su ayuda, estaba casi seguro de que lo hacia a proposito.

-Si, tiene marcas de dedos en su rostro, ¿quien le pego? –el anciano se veia preocupado. Asi que para salir de dudas se asomo al espejo de la comoda de Sessh, y era cierto en su rostro tenia la dichosa marca pero ahora que hacia memoria, se la habia echo el mismo.


End file.
